Los Bandoleros
by nakita1031
Summary: After the tragic turn of events during the heist, Dom and Letty flee to Mexico where they must find a way to put the pieces of their lives back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Los Bandoleros

**Author**: Nakita1031

**Rating**: R (M)

**Pairing**: Dom/Letty

**Feedback**: Of course!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to TFATF or Universal. Don't sue.

**Summary**: After the tragic turn of events during the heist, Dom and Letty flee to Mexico where they must find a way to put the pieces of their lives back together.

**Chapter 1**

Turning into the lot of a run down motel just outside Tijuana, the bright orange car came to a halt, and he lay his head back against the seat, wiping beads of sweat mixed with dried blood from the cut on his forehead. His shoulder throbbed, his head burned, and all he wanted to do was lay down, close his eyes and go the fuck to sleep.

Wearily, he stepped out of the car, his eyes scanning the motel windows for the sign. Relief rushed over him as he caught sight of the white towel shoved between the window and the rose colored curtain of Room 8.

Grabbing the keys from the ignition, he made his way across the dusty parking lot and stood in front of the door. He knocked three times, and waited.

Nothing.

He waited briefly before knocking again, three more times. This time, his knocks were answered and the door creaked open.

She appeared before him, bruised, broken, but somewhat cleaned up, wearing only a bath towel wrapped around her body. Her jet black hair was soaken wet, and her normally flawless complexion was tainted now, covered with numerous cuts and bruises, a black eye, and a swollen lip.

"Where's Leon?" He asked as he entered the room looking around, shutting and locking the cheap wooden door securely behind him.

"Don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Don't fuckin yell at me Dom." Letty snapped, her demeanor equally as volatile as his. Her throat was raw and it was painful to yell, but she only yelled when he did.

He watched as she slowly made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge, re- wrapping the shitty motel towel tightly around her body, resting her head in her hands.

"I think he fuckin rolled." She began, her voice gentle now. "Said he was gonna go grab some food. That was like two hours ago. I think he got freaked, and rolled.."

Dom rubbed at his temples.

He wanted to be pissed. Pissed at Leon for leaving her alone, for pussying out. Truth was though, he was relieved. Relieved that it was just the two of them. Relieved that he didn't have to play the role of savior tonight. He was too fucking tired. And he was no fucking savior.

Slowly, he made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to her. Mirroring her, he leaned over and placed his aching head in his hands. He felt her shift, and felt a tiny hand go his face, slowly turning it toward her. Her dark eyes scanned his body, coming to a hault as she saw the deep cut on his forehead.

For a second he thought she might ask how it happened and he wasn't sure that he had it in him to tell her. Telling her about the Charger would mean having to tell her about Jesse and he just couldn't do it. Not yet.

She didn't ask though.

Her hand went to his jeans, finding the zipper, pulling it down. His pulse raced at what she was insinuating.

The shitty white motel towel fell to the floor as she slowly positioned her broken body around him. She winced as he slid inside and wrapped legs around his back, her head resting on his shoulder, jet black hair tumbling over his chest.

This was why he loved her. This was why he had no doubt that she would be waiting for him with open arms even after everything he'd put her through, put his family through. She was his family. They were in it together.

He wrapped his massive arms around her as their broken bodies moved to a completely off but beautiful rhythm. He dug his face into her hair, taking in the scent of the cheap ass cherry scented motel shampoo she'd used. He closed his eyes and focused on how she felt when he was inside her, how perfectly they fit each other. They were misfits, fuck ups, bandits, _los bandoleros..._

_This_ was why he loved her.

For a few brief moments, all of the days hideous events were forgotten. Jesse was laying on their living room floor throwing popcorn at Vince and Leon, Mia was upstairs studying, his fathers Charger was in the garage, and he was upstairs, in _their_ bed, making love to _her_.

Her breaths were heavy, scattered in between painful gasps as he slid in and out of her. He grabbed her tightly, digging his face even further into her hair as he came before finally letting his body go limp around her.

"I gotta lay down." She slid off of him, snapping him back to the reality of their shitty Mexican motel room.

He lay down next to her, fully clothed, not even being able to muster up enough energy to kick off his boots. The untended to cut on his head burned and his shoulder throbbed, a constant and painful reminder of the days events gone horribly wrong.

Draping an exhausted arm over her body, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_He was so fucking tired._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was persistent, nudging it's way through a tiny opening in the thick rose colored curtains of their motel room. Letty finally gave into it's demand for her attention and rubbed at her eyes. She sat up, wrapping one of the off white bed sheets securely around her naked body, and couldn't help but notice the empty side of the bed where Dominic had passed out the night before.

Her first thought was that maybe he was taking a shower, but the bathroom door was open, the light was off, and there was no water running.

"Dom?" She called out, barely audible, as her throat was still raw from all the dust she'd inhaled during her little flip off the road.

She sat up slowly, and swivelled her legs over the side of the bed. Every ounce of her body ached and she knew that any normal person would have been lucky enough to be resting comfortably in a hospital room, all hopped up on the delicious drugs they give out. That couldn't happen though. She'd have to fight through it, and maybe with a little luck she could score a few Vicodins from one of the locals.

She made her way to the bathroom and flicked on the light, squinting at it's unexpected brightness. The constant throbbing in her head immediately worsened, and she cursed herself for having even gotten out of bed.

_Maybe he was outside smoking._

She let the sheet fall to the floor as she examined herself in the crooked mirror of the tiny motel bathroom. Her normally glowing tan skin was pale now, covered with random brush burns, cuts, bruises. She flinched slightly as her hand went to her side, examining what she suspected to be a broken rib. Or two.

She thought about showering again, but quickly decided against it. She was too damn tired. And sore.

Letty wandered back to the bed and slowly crawled under the covers. She hadn't bothered dressing, the soft sheets felt soothing against her aching body. Besides, her outfit was covered in dust and blood. It wasn't exactly something she was eager to get back into.

She pulled the covers up tightly around her neck and closed her eyes.

Her stomach rumbled. She was starving. Maybe when Dominic got back they could get something to eat.

She squeezed ger eyes shut as her mind began to race. Wondering what their next move was gonna be. How they were gonna eat, where they were gonna go, how they were gonna get there. She was pretty sure they didn't have any money. Leon'd payed for the room with money he'd found in his pocket. But she was pretty sure she didn't have any, and if Dom had left as quick as she had, then he probably didn't have any either.

It was a weird feeling, being a wanted felon, being on the run. Alone it would have been a nightmare, but she was with him. Her lover, her partner in crime. It was fucked up, but it was also somewhat intoxicating. Orgasmic even.

Finally she gave into heavy eyelids as sleep consumed her once again.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been out when she was awoken by a rustling sound in the corner of the room. The sound was so familiar...

She'd know that sound anywhere. That rustling. It was the sound of money.

On instinct, her eyes flew open and she ignored all the aches and pains her body had to offer as she sat up.

Dominic was sitting, hunched over on a chair in the corner of their dark motel room, a large wad of money held between his two large paws. His head moved as he counted, separating the money into piles on his lap.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, her voice husky, sleep ridden.

He looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Found it in your pocket." He replied, and immediately turned his attention back to the cash.

_Her pocket?_ Letty scratched at her head, trying to think of how she could have...

"_You want an adrenaline rush? It'll be two large..."_

Race Wars. It was the money she'd won at Race Wars. Two grand, to be exact.

"Plus... I just sold the Supra." He added, voice low, head down, still counting the money.

"Brian's Supra?" Letty asked, lifting a brow.

"_My_ Supra." He snapped. "And no, I don't wanna talk about it."

Letty's mind raced but she left it alone. He'd tell her what happened when he was ready. He always did. Besides, the car junkie in her got the best of her and she just had to know...

"What'd you get?"

"'87 Grand National. ...Turbo."

Dom looked up, just briefly enough to catch her reaction. She was smiling from ear to ear, busted lip and all. He couldn't help but smile back, he'd known perfectly well about her love affair with that car. It was why he bought it. For her.

They'd worked on one together, a few years back. He remembered watching her, how her eyes lit up around it, how she took her time, examining it, fixing it, making it perfect for its owner to pick up.

It wasn't flashy or shiny or blinged out like the little imports they were used o working on. It was an simple two-tone combination of charcoal-grey and silver-grey, accented with red pinstriping and "Grand National" lettering on the fenders. And it was Turbo. 3.8 litre V6 pumped up to 200 horsepower, and did 0-60 in 7.5 seconds.

One night, after working all day in the 90 degree heat, he'd fucked her on the hood of that car.

The guy picked it up the next morning, and Dom made him an offer. The guy had declined, but Dom had told himself that one day he'd surprise her with one. The car that she fucking loved so much, the car that he loved to fuck her on...

"Papi..." She called softly from the bed, patting the empty spot next to her.

He set the money down and made his way over to her, kicking off his shoes and loosening his belt.

He steadied himself on top of her, torn shoulder and all, and placed a soft kiss on her busted lip.

"Mami..." He whispered, nudging her lips open with his tongue.

She loved how he made her feel.

Their lives were a complete and utter mess, yet she'd never felt more secure in her life.

The law saw him as a criminal. She saw him as beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?"

Dom looked helplessly up at Letty.

"Um..." Letty grabbed the menu and studied it quickly.

You'd think being with Letty all those years, he would have picked up on some Spanish. She rarely spoke it though, usually only when really pissed off or in bed. And when she spoke it in bed it hypnotized him to the point where he didn't even care _what_ she was saying, it was just that hot.

He had told her he wanted to learn it though, that he wanted her to teach him when they were living his dream out as a reality _on a beach in Mexico._

"_You could teach me Spanish mami..." He'd whispered in her ear. _

"Um... Dos órdenes de panqueques, and uh... huevos y pan tostado. Con jugo." She replied, breaking his train of thought, and Dom watched as the waitress scribbled onto her pad.

"Pancakes?" He asked, grabbing a cigarette from the smashed up pack in his pocket.

"M'hm." She replied, offering a tired smile. "Eggs, toast, and OJ too."

He couldn't help but smile back. She'd hooked it up. He was absolutely starving. They'd had some breakfast before leaving for Race Wars two days earlier, but that was it.

He watched as Letty shifted in her seat.

"You hurtin?" He asked softly.

"A little."

He reached into his pocket. "Here." He said, handing her a little white pill.

"What's this?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Oxycontin."

"Shit, Dom." She gasped. "When'd you get this?"

"This morning after I got the car." He replied, handing her another pill. "They're fuckin strong Let. Take em after you eat, k?"

She nodded in agreement.

He'd taken one earlier this morning, and it definitely took the sting out of the gash in his head and his shoulder felt slightly better. He only wished they could help stop the thoughts in his head. He was glad she hadn't asked what had happened, how he'd gotten so banged up. Or asked about...

"So, did you ever find Jesse?" She asked out of nowhere.

Dom's head snapped up at his name, his breath caught in his throat. It was so fucking painful. Hearing his name. Jesse. This kid. This kid he took in, made part of his family. This kid...

"Dom, did you hear me?"

"No."

"No, you didn't hear me or no, you never found him?"

"No, I never found him." He snapped grabbing for another cigarette.

He couldn't tell her. Not here. Not now. Not in some shitty fuckin diner in Tijuana.

"Fine." Letty snapped back. "Jesus Dom." As predicted, she only got pissed when he did and vice versa. It was just how it was. And it was fucking perfect.

After they ate, Letty popped the two pills that Dom had given her earlier. They didn't take effect right away, so she figured she had some time before they really started kicking in and she had to lay down.

"We need clothes." She stated, grabbing his hand and leading him into a little thrift store near their motel. She wandered around, grabbing up the essentials: underwear, bras, tank tops, a few t-shirts, a few pair of jeans and sandals, and a long flowy white skirt.

"You're gonna wear that?" Dom laughed.

"Easy access." She winked lazily, feeling the drugs start to kick in.

"Oh yeah?" He growled, grabbing her gently around her waist.

"Yeah..."

The drugs hit her hard, and Dominic had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way down the dusty street until they got back to their motel room.

"Gotta put you down baby." He said, setting her down gently, and she leaned up against him for balance as he searched for the key to their room.

"K, got it." He said as he stuck the key in, turning it to open the door, guiding her into the room and onto the bed.

He helped rid her body of her dusty leather pants and blood stained black tank top, replacing it with an oversized toffee colored t-shirt she'd just bought. It had "Tijuana" written in big bold letters across the front.

"You look like a tourist." He chuckled, pulling the soft velour blanket up around her body, tucking her in.

"You're a ...tourrrist." She mumbled incoherently, eyes glassed over. She was feeling no pain.

"Get some rest baby." He smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Dom?" She called as he began to walk away.

"Hmm?"

"We gonna... to be okay?"

By the time he could answer her she was out, sound asleep, her aching body resting peacefully. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and went outside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He sparked up a cigarette and leaned back against the door to their room.

"Yeah Let." He whispered, exhaling a large puff of smoke.

"We're gonna be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_One Week later._

Dom sat at his usual perch right outside the motel room, a half burned Marlboro Red hanging from his lips as he counted out a wad of cash into piles on his lap.

One thousand...two thousand...two thousand forty..._fuck._

They were burning through cash at a fast rate. As he was about to pocket their remaining cash, a car turned into the lot catching his eye. It's a cop car, but not just any cop car. _US Border Patrol._

"Son of a bitch..."

***

Letty dipped her head back, letting the hot water drench her satin black hair. The strong stream of water didn't sting her various cuts and bruises anymore. They were healing nicely, and the pills had done a good job with getting her through the pain. She was never big on pain medicine, always just fought through whatever ailment came her way. But this was a little different, and Dom had made sure she took them, said she needed to rest.

She couldn't put an exact time table on it but she was pretty sure they'd been there for about a week. She was finally beginning to get her strength back and she was starting to get restless.

Just as she was beginning to really enjoy the massaging stream of hot water on her lower back, the bathroom door flew open and Dom whipped back the curtain, handing her a towel.

"Dom, what the f..."

"We gotta go."

***

"Dom, pull over, I gotta piss," Letty stated only about fifteen minutes into their trip.

"You can't hold it?"

"You want me to piss all over your fuckin car?" she raised an eyebrow, challenging him, and sighing, he pulled over at a run down bar somewhere in Juarez, Mexico, still dangerously close to the border.

Letty got out and Dom followed.

"What're you doin?" she asked, confused.

"Gettin a beer."

A nice long piss and five beers later, Letty and Dom sat in the dark bar, kicking back El Presidente beers, truly relaxing and having fun for the first time in over a week.

"And you didn't wanna stop," Letty laughed, seeing Dom was clearly becoming less and less sober by the second.

"I'm always up for a beer," he smirked.

"I want tequila."

"Letty..."

"Dos disparos de la patrona." Letty called to the bartender, nodding toward the half full bottle of Patron.

"Letty c'mon, I gotta drive."

"Then I'll do them both," she smiled.

The bartender grabbed the bottle and poured two more than full shots, placing them in front of the couple. Letty grabbed hers...and Dom's.

"Uh, uh," he muttered, grabbing his shot from her hand. "I'll do it."

"Fine. You say grace," she smiled.

Looking stoic, Dom stared at the shot glass full of liquor.

"To family," he said softly, holding his glass up to Letty's.

Letty smiled, clanking her glass with his. "To family."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three hours and many beers and shots later, it was clear that neither Dom nor Letty were in any shape to drive. They were arguing loudly about a place to stay for the night, because neither were about to brave the wheel of the GN beast.

"...just sleep in the car," Letty babbled.

"Letty, you're_ not_ sleeping in the car. We'll find some place."

Letty, still not having all her strength back, was exhausted. She put her head down.

The bartender quickly tapped the bar in front of her.

"no dormir en el bar!"

Letty's head whipped up and Dom looked confused. Letty rolled her eyes and looked over at Dom.

"She said I can't sleep on the bar, Dom. Can we _please_ fucking go look for a hotel?"

"Letty we just _came_ from a hotel. In case you forgot...we..."

"No Dom, I didn't forget. All I had to do was stop and piss and _you_ needed to get drunk. This is _your_ fault."

"_I _made you drink tequila?"

Letty rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, Dom. Besides, your paranoid. If those cops wanted..."

Dom furrowed his eyebrows and held up a finger, shushing her.

Letty leaned in toward him and continued, "_if_ they were looking for us, they would have found us already."

"You don't know that."

"Pigs are fuckin stupid, Dom, you know that. They're probably still looking for us in the states, running each other over at any chance to pull over a black fuckin Civic."

Dom became silent. Maybe now would be the time to tell her about the Charger...and Jesse...

Shit, he was drunk, she was drunk, the pain might be a little more bearable...

"Letty...I..."

"Yo," a voice came from behind them.

Startled, Dom turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Don't mean to interrupt...but...I couldn't help but overhear...you guys need a place to stay?" the man asked.

Dom held up a hand, dismissing him. "Naw man, we're cool," but Letty interrupted, smacking Dom in the arm.

"Actually," she started, "we do. Why? You got somethin?"

"I got a friend that's been tryin to rent out a place for months. Can't get any takers."

"We're not looking to rent," Dom stated harshly, and Letty smacked him once again.

"What's the rent?"

"$350 a month."

Letty's eyes lit up and she looked at Dom.

_Chump change._

"We'll take it," she smiled.

"Letty...I need to talk to you." Dom grabbed her arm, dragging her to the other end of the bar.

She yanked her arm away.

"Dom, what the..."

"What the_ fuck_ is your problem Letty?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. What the _fuck_ are you thinking?!"

Letty shrugged. "I'm tired Dom."

Exhausted himself, Dom gave in to his temper. "Letty..." he hissed, "We're a _half hour away_ from the _mother...fucking...border_. Are you fucking _crazy_?!"

"Dom..." Letty leaned in, mimicking him, "_quit...being...fucking...paranoid_."

Smiling victoriously, she returned back to their place at the bar, Dom trailing her heels.

"We'll take it," she stated, holding her hand out to the man. "I'm Letty."

Dom stood behind her pissed...brooding.

With friendly eyes, the man smiled, and stuck his hand out for a firm shake with Letty.

"I'm Han."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Letty wasn't quite sure what it was about Han that made her trust him. She was never quick to trust _anyone_, especially now, yet...he just seemed so...genuine. He had gentle eyes and a soft smile and he'd offered them a place to stay. What wasn't to like about that?

After paying their tab, they followed Han down a dusty side street to what appeared to be a garage.

"This is my boy Chico's garage," Han stated. "The apartment I was telling you about is right above it. It's small..probably why he can't seem to rent it out to anyone. So if you don't mind small, its yours. Like I said, $350/month. It's furnished too. Not much...a bed, couch, table...you know, basics."

"Thanks man, we appreciate it," Letty smiled, looking back at Dom who was standing arms crossed, eyes focused on the garage.

"You work here?" Dom asked, his eyes moving from the garage to Han and then back to the garage. And then Letty noticed what it was that had gotten Dom's attention. It wasn't the garage itself, but a huge grey shadow in the corner.

"Yeah," Han replied. "Just for now though. I'm goin home in a few months."

"Where's home?" Letty asked as Dom made his way over to the corner of the garage. Just then, the sun lit up the corner through a tiny window and she could see what Dom was seeing: pure Muscle. A 1970 Chevelle SS to be exact; primer grey, busted tail lights, wrecked, dented, dusty...in need of attention...

"Santo Domingo."

"Dominican Republic?" Letty lifted an eyebrow. She'd visited her grandmother there as a kid. She'd loved it. The one summer she almost didn't want to come home.

"Yup. My family's there," Han paused before adding, "Well, not my _actual_ family...my friends...but I consider them family."

Letty watched as Dom's form stiffened at the familiar words..._friends...family. _

"This Chico's ride?" Dom called from the other side of the garage, his hand reaching out to touch the dented bumper.

"Yeah, he wrecked it about a year ago. He wanted to fix it up but then Marsela, his wife, gave birth to twins...so he hasn't had time to do much else. Last I heard he was just gonna junk it."

Letty smiled as she watched Dom examine the purebred muscle car.

"You know," Han started, "I don't know if you guys are lookin for work, but I know that Chico's shorthanded. He's been so busy with the new babies that he's hardly ever here. It's only me and another mechanic. I'm sure he'd be happy to take you on if you know your way around a car. Do you?"

Dom lifted his head. "You could say that."

Han seemed somewhat surprised and looked over at Letty. "You too?" he asked.

"A little,"she smiled.

"No shit," Han laughed. "Maybe this _is_ my lucky day. I been workin my ass off in here, the extra help would be much appreciated. I'll talk to Chico tomorrow but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Han stuck his hand out. "Welcome to the team."

The_ team..._

***

"No faith."

Dom was sprawled out on the bed and looked up, confused. "What?"

"You had _no faith _in me and I got us a place to stay _and_ a job. What you think about that papi?" she asked teasingly as she joined him on the bed and began to rub his shoulders. "So tight..."she observed, kneading out the knots. "What's wrong?" she asked, but he pushed her away as he sat up.

His thoughts were a million miles away. Letty noticed.

"Dom?"

"I wrecked the Charger."

"What?" Letty sat up.

"That day..." he continued. "After you and Leon left, Jesse came back."

"I thought you said he never..."

"He did. But Tran shot him," Dom's voice was stoic. "He's dead."

Letty sat back, the news hitting her like a physical blow.

"The cop came back and we went after Tran...killed him. I raced the cop...won. But I crashed the Charger. It's totaled."

"Dom..." Letty's hand went to his back, rubbing it, soothing him, trying to soothe herself as she absorbed the news. _Jesse..._

"Fuck it," Dom stood up, "thing's a fuckin curse anyway."

***

_Los Angeles, California_

An undercover cop car pulled up into the Toretto driveway. Brian sat inside staring at the familiar house. There was a For Sale sign in the front lawn.

"K, here ya go," Detective Tanner nodded toward the garage. "Have a good one."

"Thanks," Brian replied, exiting the car and walking up the long driveway to the garage where Mia stood, packing the remnants of her families life into boxes.

"So where you moving to?"

"Away," she replied, stone faced. Cold.

"Have you heard from Dom?" he asked, but Mia ignored him, continuing to shove trophies and medals into a cardboard box. "You wouldn't tell me if you had," he noted.

"No," she scoffed. "What are you doing here? I thought your job was done. _Officer_."

"Well actually I'm not a cop anymore. I quit...and they let me go quietly."

"So what do you want?"

"What do I want?" he asked, stepping closer to her. "I want another chance. With you."

Mia stared him down before turning and grabbing another trophy from the shelf. But she paused...considering it. "It's not gonna be that easy."

"I've got time."

His eyes were sincere. She missed him, still loved him. She almost went to him, almost let him hold her again...

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO Brian! I'm _not_ gonna be stupid again! You LIED to me! You LIED to ALL of us!" she broke down for the first time in days, tears streaming down her face and onto her fathers trophy. "I had a FAMILY, Brian! My brother...Letty...Leon...Vince...Jesse...they were my FAMILY and now they're GONE! YOU did this!" she screamed, pushing his chest. "YOU DID THIS!!!"

Brian stumbled backward, shocked.

"Get out."

"Mia please..."

"Get OUT Brian!!! Get the fuck OUT of here! I don't EVER want to see you again!" she screamed, sobbing, clutching onto her fathers trophy like a lifeline.

And with that, Brian turned...and walked away.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was about a week later and Dom and Letty were picking up the slack at the garage while Han and Chico ran into town on a parts run. Dom was stripping the remainder of the chipped paint off the Chevelle because Chico had told him that if he fixed it up himself he would sell it to him at a great discount, and Dom, with his love for American Muscle, couldn't resist.

Letty was working on the other side of the garage, the only thing visible were her boots as she lay on a dolly under a Z-28. There was a loud clang and Dom looked up as he heard the unmistakable sound of a torque wrench falling to the ground.

"Fuck," she muttered, her hand searching around for the fallen wrench.

"You okay?" he called.

No answer.

"Letty?"

"What?" she snapped, finally snagging up the torque wrench and going back to work on the Z-28.

Dom abandoned what he was doing to the Chevelle and made his way over to her, nudging her boot with his.

"What?!" she snapped once more.

"Damn, Letty," he started, taken aback by her harsh tone. "I just wanted to make sure your alright."

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm_ fine_."

She wasn't fine and he knew it. She'd been acting strange all week...quiet...distant. One word answers had become the norm for her. He knew it was the news about Jesse but she wouldn't talk about it, wouldn't show any sort of emotion at all.

With one swift movement he yanked the dolly and Letty out from under the Camaro.

"What the _fuck_?"

"We need to talk."

"I'm busy," she replied stone faced and began to slide back underneath the car only to be yanked out once again by Dom's powerful hands.

"Dom I swear to God..."

"Letty look...I'm sorry, okay? I know your mad at me for not telling you about Jess right away but..."

"I'm not mad," she cut him off, but the cold glare in her eyes spoke different.

"Letty, trust me I thought I was doing..."

"Trust you?" she laughed and sat up on the dolly, looking him right in the eyes as he squatted before her. "That's funny. Why should I trust you when you didn't trust me?"

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked, confused.

"_That night_...when I told you that I felt like somethin was wrong...did you trust me?"

"Letty..." he moved closer, his hand reaching out for hers.

"Get off me," she snapped, rejecting his hand and standing up quickly. She looked down at him as he stayed knelt, her harsh words scolding him from above. "You didn't trust me, Dom. Why? Huh? I trusted you...and look what happened."

"Letty that's not fair."

"Fair? Dominic...look at the fuckin _mess_ were in!" she practically yelled. She turned away from him and harshly threw the wrench onto the top of tool chest with a resounding clang. "We're fucking _fugitives_ because YOU didn't trust me!"

At this Dom finally stood, taking a step and grabbing her arm with his strong hands, prompting her to face him.

"I did it for you Letty, you know that."

Letty laughed. "Me? C'mon Dom, I'm not stupid. Mia might have bought that crap but not me. You did this for YOU." And with the last word she yanked her arm back from his grasp and turned her back to him once more, adding physical insult to the verbal injury, as she started loudly digging through the tool chest.

At this, Dom's patience ran out. He stepped behind her and reached his arm around, harshly shoving the entire tool chest away from her, causing it to topple and fall, the countless items loudly crashing to the cement floor, causing an echo throughout the garage.

"And who'd YOU do it for Letty, huh? Me?!" he boomed over the crashing sounds before scoffing, "Funny, I never heard you complain when that money came rollin in."

"Fuck you," she practically spat into his face, tears formed just slightly in her eyes as she realized he was right.

The look in her eyes was more than just anger at his words though, it was pain at the truth they held, and at this, Dom's blazing eyes softened a bit. He sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. Dropping his hand, he thought carefully about his next words, trying his best to diffuse the volatile situation, something Letty was usually the one to do. It just showed how her influence had affected him over the years. The best of her helped to subdue the worst of him. And in this moment, he knew that she didn't need him to lay any blame on her, because she already laid enough on herself...something he knew plenty about.

"Letty I'm sorry," he said softly, and she allowed him to take a step closer. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Letty's eyes watered a bit more now. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as his mass held her protectively, apologetically, and comfortingly. She squeezed her eyes closed. As she held tightly onto him, she was finally able to let go of the pain she'd instead held onto over the last few weeks. A single tear rolled down her greasy cheek. She released a bit, and lowered down off of her toes, his arms still wrapped around her as hers rested at his sides and her forehead nuzzled in the crook of his neck, head turned slightly and resting near his heart.

"I'm scared, Dom," she spoke low and raspily with closed eyes as he held her, molding her body perfectly to his.

For Letty, a declaration of fear was in itself bravery. It was rare, as it was for him as well.

"Me too..." he admitted, equally low and almost inaudible. This moment of weakness was only to be shared between the two of them. Because he was scared. _Scared to death_...petrified of what they'd done, of what he'd allowed himself to become, of what he'd allowed to happen to his family that he'd worked so hard all those years to protect. At that exact moment, standing there in the middle of that garage with Letty, he was never more scared in his life.

***


End file.
